nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Da Rules
Da Rules is a fictional rulebook featured in The Fairly OddParents. It plays a fundamental role in the plots of many episodes of the series, by preventing the main character Timmy Turner from having some wish realized or, most frequently, from undoing some dangerous wish. List of rules in the Da Rules rulebook There are a set of rules the fairy godparents have to follow, chronicled in what resembles a spell book, titled "Da Rules." Almost all of the rules are restrictions. These rules may preserve traditional magical stereotypes, prevent abuse of power, or keeping the universe intact. They apply only when directly wished for; (Juandissimo Magnifico's version is entitled El Rules, and, in School's Out! The Musical, the Pixies' version is entitled Pixies Rule.) If a rule is about to be broken, the fairy godparent's wand will become limp and make a deflating sound, effectively making the wish a dud. However, his or her magic will quickly return to normal, and the child may make any rule-abiding wishes immediately afterward. Any fairy godparent may consult "Da Rules" whenever he or she wants. As a reward for keeping a fairy godparent for at least one year, the child is given a rule-free muffin. A bite of this muffin allows the consumer (not necessarily the child) to make any wish this person wants, except for a better tasting muffin. This muffin bypasses any and/or all of the rules listed below, and its power overrides that of the fairies. By the same token, a genie, when released from a magic lamp, can grant three rule-free wishes, albeit usually granted in some way as to trick the wisher. Genies can only be confined with magic lamps, SMOOF products, and (in the particular case of Norm the Genie) the charms of Barbara Eden. A genie's master may even wish for more wishes and have it granted, although the master is always told otherwise(Crocker was an exception as he and Norm both wanted revenge on Timmy). Restrictions are: * Neither a child nor his or her fairy godparent(s) may reveal the fairy godparent(s)' existence to other people. Breaking this rule will result in permanent separation between them and the erasing of the godchild's memory. Every wish the godchild had ever made will be reversed, and the godparents will be reassigned to other children. * :Application: "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker." As a child, Crocker's fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, are revealed. As a result, Crocker permanently loses them and all memories of them, as well as the day his secret was let out, and Cosmo and Wanda have no memory of being Crocker's godparents. ** Addendum: This rule is ignored if one child with fairies discovers that another child has fairies. ** :Application: "Fairy, Fairy, Quite Contrary." When Timmy Turner and Remy Buxaplenty discover that the other has fairy assistance, their fairy godparents remain their partners. ** Addendum: This rule is also ignored if the person to whom the secret is revealed cannot hear the secret. ** :Application: "Mr. Right." When Timmy Turner needs to say "I have fairy godparents" to make them unvanish, he does so to a temporarily deaf Francis (ears swollen shut from wasp stings). Timmy says he has fairy godparents, Francis can't hear him, and Cosmo and Wanda reappear. ** Addendum: This rule is also ignored when fairy godparents are discovered but not believed to be fairies. ** :Application: "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour", "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide", and "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators". Jimmy Neutron believes Cosmo and Wanda to be computer programs and effectively prevents jeopardization of Timmy's fairy godparents. ** :Application: In the first episode that features the Crimson Chin, a kid thought that Cosmo and Wanda are big-headed kids in costumes. ** Addendum: The erasure of memory only applies when the bridge between Fairy World and Earth still stands. ** :Application: The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! Jorgen Von Strangle destroys the bridge and nullifies the above rule ** Addendum: This rule is also ignored when a fairy is discovered but it is not known who the godchild is. ** :Application: "Information Stupor Highway." Mr. Denzel Crocker has video proof that fairies exist, but Wanda states that she and Cosmo don't have to go away forever if Mr. Crocker doesn't find out that they are Timmy's godparents. ** Addendum: Babies may see Fairy Godparents as they will not remember seeing them in the first place. (This rule may also apply for people with short-term memory loss.) ** :Application: "Baby Face." Both Cosmo and Wanda are seen by babies, but nothing happens. Wanda explains that babies can't remember anything, so it's okay for them to see fairies. ** Addendum: This rule is also ignored when no one will believe the one who makes the discovery. This is only applicable when the witness is uncredible, and has no proof. ** :Application: "Pipe Down." Although Crocker sees Cosmo and Wanda flying aside Timmy, his efforts to direct peoples' attention there are futile. ** Addendum: When a child turns 18, the memory erasure is automatic. * :Application: In Channel Chasers, when Timmy uses his remote to fast-forward his age, he cannot remember Cosmo and Wanda when he "turns" 18, and they are almost taken away. ** Addendum: If the one learning of it is not a native of earth. * :Application: In Spaced Out and its follow up's Mark Chang and his kind learn of Timmy's fairies but since they're not earthlings it nullifies the rule. Likewise both The Crimson Chin and The Nega Chin know Timmy has fairies but do not live in Timmy's world thus canceling the rule out (this might also apply to Jimmy and his friends, Danny Phantom, and SpongeBob SquarePants). * All fairies must grant wishes only to the children of the dominant species on Earth. * :Application: "The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe!" Monkeys become the dominant species due to a rule-free wish from the aforementioned muffin. Cosmo, Wanda, and all of the other fairy godparents turn into monkeys and assist oppressed monkey children instead. * Any unwished item appears in the child's personal Unwish file in Fairy World. An exception is Timmy, who has un-wished so many dangerous wishes that he gets his own personal Unwish Island in the Bermuda Triangle. * :Application: "Escape from Unwish Island." Because of his numerous un-wishes, Timmy has a longer locker than the rest of the godchilds' lockers. (As a side note, some of the lockers have interesting names, including "Vanilla Ice", "Duran Duran" and "Walt Disney" even some people from the show such as Remy Buxaplenty and Denzel Crocker) * Any child that is too mean or ungrateful could lose his/her Godparents, if not his/her memory. * :Application: "A Wish Too Far." To gather supplies for a party, Timmy quickly and ruthlessly makes wishes, catching the attention of Jorgen von Strangle and momentarily suspending Cosmo and Wanda's powers. * All vocal wishes must be made in the voice that the godparents are assigned to. * :Application: "Chip off the Old Chip." Timmy wishes he had the voice of singing sensation Chip Skylark, but when Chip gets his voice in exchange, Timmy must trick Chip into saying 'I wish I had Timmy Turner's voice' in order to reverse the wish * Godparents can only grant wishes to kids. * :Application: "The Big Problem." Timmy wishes to become an adult, which causes him to (temporarily) lose Cosmo and Wanda. ** Addendum: Adults who behave like children may receive fairy godparents(note that this and the previous Addendum contradicts the memory erasure at 18 rule, as Timmy is clearly in his 50's, by which time he should have lost his memory). ** :Application: "The Big Problem." Timmy, still in adult form, wants his mom and dad when he is put in jail. This causes him to act like a kid, and thus re-earns Cosmo and Wanda. ** Addendum: "Chip off the Old Chip." Adults who have the voice of a childrend with Fairy godparents can wish anything they want. (Chip is an approx 20 years old adult and wishes to loss his job and to exchange voices with Timmy) * Godparents cannot reveal other children's godparents; the godchild must find out on his or her own. * :Application: "Fairy, Fairy Quite Contrary." Of note is that Timmy forced Wanda, via a wish, to tell him about Juandissimo's identity, but this was only after he already knew Remy had a fairy godparent to begin with. * If a child becomes so happy/old that they don't need fairies, the godparents return to Fairy World. If this happens to every fairy on earth, the godparent position will be filled by Pixies. * :Application: ''"School's Out! The Musical." H.P. and Sanderson manipulate Timmy into setting up such a situation. * If every fairy in the universe wants the same child, the matter can only be settled via a Texas Cagematch. * :''Application: "Most Wanted Wish." This fight occurs over Timmy after he makes a wish that everyone wanted to spend time with him, and was narrowly won by Cosmo. * No granting breakfast wishes after 10:30 AM. This is to keep in line with the time in which fast food restaurants convert their menus from breakfast to lunch/dinner. * :Application: "Genie Meanie Miney Moe." * Saying the sentence, "I'm happy and I don't need my godparents anymore" under any circumstances will result in the immediate removal of the fairies. * :Application: "Switch Glitch." * A child's fairy godparent(s) cannot be wished away by another godchild. Either the godparent's own child must wish their own godparent away, or, a duel must take place between children. The loser loses his or her magical assistance and memory of them, as if he or she had broken rule #1. * :Application: "Fairy, Fairy, Quite Contrary." This duel was fought between Timmy and Remy. It should be noted that while Remy loses Juandissimo Magnifico, Remy gets him back in later episodes. * Fairy godparents may only be lent to somebody who's twice as miserable. * :Application: "Birthday Wish." Timmy feels bad for Tootie's abuse from her older sister Vicky; he temporarily lends her Cosmo and Wanda under this condition. * True love may not be tampered with. However, fake love does not apply to this rule. Also, magic cannot be used to make someone fall in love. * :Application: "Odd Couple." This rule was also applicated in the Spaced Out series of episodes (Spaced Out and Totally Spaced Out; So Totally Spaced Out is excluded) & in "Information Stupor Highway" (Which is why Timmy had to enter the internet physically) *Addendum: You have to prove that it's fake love to break it up *Addendum: If the person that is faking love is not in love but the person that he was faking love to is still in love with him/her you cannot break it up * A wish may not be used to directly maim, injure, beat, or kill someone. * :Application: "Boys in the Band." Similarly, in another episode, it was revealed to be forbidden to drop large vehicles on top of someone, ** Addendum: You are only allowed to have someone hit by a clown on a unicycle. * :Application: "Go Young, West Man." ** Addendum: A wish can be used to indirectly kill someone. * :Application: One of Cosmo and Wanda's previous godchildren wished that tornadoes would always hit mobile homes which would indirectly kill people and another took out Archduke Ferdinand and plunged the world into World War I thus normally breaking the rule.Although on the other hand, a phrase which here means, another point to be considered. This may be when the rule was first initiated, similar to Timmy's Christmas wish. ** Addendum: The worst possible non-lethal thing you can wish for on anyone is for their car to crash into a tree that pops out of nowhere and be trapped with Vicky. * :Application: "Boys in the Band." * A wish may not be used to put anyone at an advantage in any competition. * :Application: "Odd Ball." Timmy goes into conflict with this rule when he wishes to be tall and competes in basketball. ** :Addendum: One may gain an unfair advantage at a competition if it is in a non-competitive stage, such as basketball with more than two minutes left, as there is little to no real competition then. ** :Addendum: One may also gain an unfair advantage at a competition if the wish is toward another person in the intention to help the person. Applied in Foul Balled when Timmy wishes Chester was the best baseball player ever. * Magic may not be used to falsify documents. * :Application: "Odd, Odd West." * Magic may not be used to make every day Christmas. * :Application: "Christmas Every Day." Timmy's wish to make every day 25 December caused disastrous results, including Santa Claus running out of gifts to give and the permanent closing of banks and grocery stores (as they are closed on Christmas). This rule was added after the spectacle to prevent such an event from happening again. * Magic may not be used to steal or counterfeit, because that would be bad. * :Application: "Nectar of the Odds"; "Genie Meanie Miney Moe." * Any wish relating to teeth must be submitted to and approved by the Tooth Fairy before it is granted. Any wish relating to sleep must be submitted to and approved by the Mattress King/Harvey Sandman. * :Applications: "Shiny Teeth" (Tooth Fairy), "Beddy Bye" (Sandman) * Jorgen Von Strangle may substitute any punishment within the rules with another one, usually one more severe. * :Application: "Remy Rides Again": Jorgen Von Strangle decides not to take away Remy's fairy. Instead, everything Remy eats must be cooked by Juandissimo, a horrible cook. Also, in "A Wish Too Far", Timmy was given his godparents back despite his selfish behavior, but he was given a large boil as an alternate punishment. * The wording of a given wish must be followed precisely. * :Application:"Odd Balls" Timmy's wish was: "I wish I was freakishly huge and talented at basketball ...ow... ''(He crashes into ceiling lights after he "grew") at least until I make enough money for a new V-cube, then I never want to be this freakishly huge again" Later in the episode, after Timmy has made enough money, he shrinks to his normal size and cannot wish himself back.'' * In order to get rid of copies/clones of one person, all clones/copies must be in the same room as the real godchild. * :Application: Oh Yeah! Cartoon Short "Too Many Timmys" Timmy wants to get rid of all his copies that he originally wished for. * "Finders Keepers" law prevents wands from being wished away from other people or fairies, and whoever has the wand or wands is capable of granting wishes for themselves or other people. * :Application: Oh Yeah! Cartoon Short "Where's the wand?" Wanda loses her wand to Vicky, and Timmy can't wish the wand back to her. ** :Addendum: If a fictional person obtains a wand, wands may be wished back to their original owners. However, they may still use the wand to prevent that. ** :Application: Shelf Life Tom Sawyer cons Cosmo out of his wand, and then uses it to stop Timmy from wishing the wand back. * Every 1000 years or so, Fairies must be evil for one whole day. If the day is not used to the utmost, then the fairy must return to the Fairy Academy for 500 years of re-training. * :Application: Oh Yeah! Cartoon Short "The Really Bad Day" Cosmo becomes evil for a day, but is very bad at it. It is later revealed that Cosmo must be truly evil if he wants to be with Timmy and Wanda. * Giving introductions to your godchild and saying that you are the child's fairy godparents is completely optional. * :Application: Oh Yeah Cartoon Short "The Fairy Flu" Timmy asks Cosmo and Wanda if they have to introduce themselves every time, and Cosmo and Wanda reply that it's optional. * The Anti-Fairies cannot be seen on Earth without Stylish Magic Glasses. * : Application: "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide" Jorgen Von Strangle changes the rulebook so that the Anti-Fairies can be seen on Earth. * If a Fairy Godparent or Fairy Godparents quit, any wish-granting magical creature can take his or her place as wish bringer for that child. The magical creature is decided in a singing contest. The judges are Blonda, Simon Sparklefield, and Binky Abdul. * : Application: Fairy Idol Norm tries to con Cosmo and Wanda into quitting their jobs by creating a duplicate Timmy that makes thoughtless wishes. * Pixies can be seen on Earth. * : Application: School's Out! The Musical HP (Head Pixie) and Sanderson (another pixie) can be seen by Flappy Bob without consequences. * When a Fairy is in a One-day training, they must be replaced until they get back. * :Oh YEAH! cartoon short, "The Temp." However, in "A Mile in My Shoes", Timmy's godparents did not get a replacement. The writers of this episode apparently forgot the rule. * A godparent appearing before their godchild for the first time always enters through a Magic 9 Ball. * : Application: "Fairy Idol" Both Cosmo and Wanda and Norm (who was a fairy at the time) appear before their godkids when a Magic 9 Ball is opened. * Da Rules can be changed according to some restrictions. * : Application: Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide, Jorgen von Strangle makes it so Anti-Fairies can be seen on Earth. * If Pixies are the last magic creatures on Earth, and all the fairies are pulled back to Fairy World, Pixies can grant wishes. * : Application: ''School's Out! The Musical, HP and Sanderson try to set up such an occurrence as part of their "37-year plan".'' * If you find Da Rules you can get a fairy license from the original owner. * : Application "The Fairly OddParents" video game: Breakin' Da Rules, Vicky got Da Rules and Vicky almost got Cosmo and Wanda's fairy licenses. Also, on the movie "Fairy Idol" Norm got to be a fairy for 2 weeks because he quit on his last day. * Magic can only make changes to the originating world. * : Application: Nicktoons Unite!, When Timmy wished that none of the problems happened and that the Syndicate was in jail Wanda told him that they won't be able to change Retroville, Amity Park, or Bikini Bottom. * Anti-Fairies may only leave Anti-Fairy world if it is Friday the 13th or if they are summoned to earth. * : Application: Fairly OddParents comic, “Will the real Cosmo please stand up?”, Timmy, infuriated by all the rules involved with wishing, wishes he had a fairy that wasn't afraid to break the rules, allowing Anti-Cosmo to come to earth. * A Godchild may not wish that he can have tickets to a show if the show is sold out. This would mean that the tickets would have to be taken away from somebody else. (Which is stealing) * : Application: "Nectar of the Odds" where Timmy and his friends want to go see Crash Nebula on Ice but cannot go because the show is sold out. * Fairy Godparents can only perform simple magic without their wands. * : Application: "Beach Bummed" where Cosmo and Wanda were forced to look for their wands from the sand. In "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3", when Shirley eats Cosmo and Wanda's wands, Cosmo and Wanda have become human. The only way to turn back into fairies is to get the wands back. However, in one episode ("Transparents") where Cosmo and Wanda become human to stand in as Timmy's parents, their wands, wings and crown poof away. When Cosmo farts, Wanda, disgusted, makes a handfan appear and tries to wave away the stench. Somehow later, though, when Timmy wishes his dinosaur into a dog in a suit, they pull their wands from behind their backs. * Fairy godparents are powerless inside a butterfly net. * : Application: "Abra-Catastrophe!", "Operation F.U.N.", "No Substitute For Crazy", "Fairy Idol", "The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2 and 3" External links * de:Da Rules Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Objects Category:The Fairly OddParents books Category:Books